


Waking up together

by Thepurebloodprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/pseuds/Thepurebloodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil wake up together in the morning, and Thranduil does not mind staying in bed a little longer with the man he loves.<br/>As they are cuddling, Bard's children join them one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up together

**Author's Note:**

> I love Barduil fluff, and someone asked me if I could write about them waking up together, so here it is.   
> Enjoy :)

It was early in the morning when Thranduil was awoken by the sound of voices outside his room. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking down at the man still asleep by his side. A small smile showed up on his face as he placed a few kisses on top of Bard's head. Bard groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around Thranduil, moving his head to rest on his chest. Thranduil gently nipped at Bard's ear, letting his breath linger there for a moment.   
“Bard, are you awake?” He whispered, tracing his finger over Bard's arm and leaving a trail of goosebumps.  
Bard groaned again.  
“Not until you decided to wake me” He mumbled.  
Thranduil laughed.  
“I am sorry. I have a lot to do today, and I do not like leaving while you are still asleep” He replied, pushing his lips against his forehead.  
Despite his unwilling awakening, Bard smiled and tilted his chin to kiss Thranduil.   
“Can you not stay in bed with me for a little while longer?” Bard mumbled against the elven king's lips.  
Thranduil shook his head and placed his hand on the small of Bard's back, enjoying the heat that was radiating from him. Bard smelt like the floral soaps he used when Thranduil was around, but underneath he still smelt like him; like the lake and mossy grass and damp dirt.  
Bard finally opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight that streamed in through the window. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his arms up towards the roof. Thranduil let out a low growl at the loss of the comforting embrace, pulling his bowman closer to him.  
Bard chuckled and curled back up, closing his eyes and smiling softly. He pressed a kiss to Thranduil's chest and he took deep, calm breaths. Thranduil watched him in silence, lightly massaging the bare skin of his shoulders and back. He loved waking up next to Bard in the morning, loved how it took him at least 20 minutes to fully wake up. He was patient, despite never being able to resist teasing Bard about his slow nature, and never forced him to hurry. Even when he had a busy day ahead and many matters to attend, he would wait for Bard, needing his kisses and warm embrace before he could get up. He suspected it only took him this long when Thranduil was around, as he was usually strict on himself and ready for work, but when they had the chance to go to bed together and wake up, he cherished that time. Thranduil loved how Bard clung unto him when he tried to get up the first time, luring him back to bed with gently words and fond kisses.   
Thranduil placed his slender fingers under the bowman's chin and guided him closer, so Bard's lips were hovering above Thranduil's, enjoying the softness and warmth. Bard nibbled lightly at Thranduil's bottom lip, stroking the elf's ears with his fingertips.   
There was a knock on the door, and Bard's youngest daughter, Tilda, pushed the wooden door open. She still wore her nightgown and her feet were bare against the cold floor. There was a broad smile on her face, her brown eyes lit up as she ran towards the bed.   
The four poster bed was too big for her to climb up on, so Thranduil lifted her up with ease and ruffled her hair.  
“Morning” She mused.  
“Morning, little bird” Thranduil smiled.  
Tilda nudged at her father until he moved to let her lay between the two men. She cuddled up to Thranduil, pressing her soft cheek against his smooth skin, and Bard wrapped his arm around her.  
“Good morning, sweetheart” He said, smiling into her messy hair.  
There was another knock, a louder one this time, and Bain entered. His brown curls had been quickly combed through, and he wore his tunic and cloak with bare legs. He smiled as he saw that Tilda had already found her place between his father and Thranduil, and he shuffled over to join them in the bed. He shifted around for a while, earning an annoyed but loving sigh from his father, before he lay his head down on one of the white pillows beside his father. Thranduil chuckled as he shifted further towards the edge to give Bain some more room as he climbed on top of his father.  
“Dad, I saw some guards come back from duty beyond the borders of the forest, and I think they had been fighting spiders because they had webs stuck to their swords, but they looked so cool!” Bain rambled, bouncing up and down from excitement, earning a groan from his father.  
“How long have you been up?” Bard asked, a stern tone in his voice, but his gaze was soft and gentle.  
Bain shrugged.  
“Just for a few hours. I was bored so I got up to explore, and when I saw the guards riding in on their horses I couldn't go back to bed anymore.”  
Thranduil smiled and kissed Bard's head, before pulling Tilda into his arms and sitting up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, yawning widely.  
“Good morning” Sigrid said as she too slipped through the door.  
She was fully awake and dressed, her hair pulled back into a braid. She smiled as she sat down on the bed, crossing her legs.  
“Have you slept well, Sigrid?” Thranduil asked.  
She nodded.  
“Wonderfully, thank you.” She smiled.  
Bain tugged at Bard's arm, trying to get him up. Eventually, bard sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, shivering at the cold. Thranduil smoothed out his hair, letting his touch linger at the nape of his neck and traced the defined muscles of his shoulders.  
“Should we go and get breakfast? I heard there will be pie” Thranduil said to the children, who all beamed at him.


End file.
